Faces in the Mirror
by BlueJeans07
Summary: FINISHED! Chichi contemplates on the fact that she is the only one who has visibly aged. Then, her plan unfolds...
1. A Wrinkle in Time

Author's Note: I have been a Dragon Ball fan as long as I can remember, I watched my first episode when I was around five when it was translated in Korean. My favorite character is Trunks (no surprise!) but this fic isn't about him. It's about the stern, scholarly wife of Goku. How does she feel when she is the only one that's visibly aging? This takes place before the GT series and before the tournament when Goku leaves to train Ubuu. I've tried to keep the characters as close as possible to the manga, yet show a deeper side to both Chichi and Goku. Please tell me if I have been successful!  
  
Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama and countless studios. It does not be long to me, I just happen to adore it!  
  
Faces in the Mirror  
by Blue Jeans  
  
Chapter One: A Wrinkle in Time  
  
Wrinkles. The tragedy of age that mar the once smooth flesh. I could seem them clearly in my reflection, around my mouth, my eyes... I sighed and scolded myself mentally, I am old after all. I have a two full grown sons, and one granddaughter. And yet...  
  
my husband walked into our bedroom and I turned my face away from the offending piece of glass to face him. Goku clapped his hands on my shoulders into a soothing massage. I purred and looked up at his handsome, still line less face. Dinner was delicious! Could we have the same thing tomorrow?  
  
Oh, I don't know, I sighed, After all, it's Videl's turn to cook tomorrow. Goku leaned closer and rested his chin lightly on top of my head, looking at our reflection. I groaned, I look old enough to be your mother.  
  
He laughed at this as if I had made a great joke, Of course not! You're my wife! How can you be my mother? With this, he gave me a quick squeeze and went to bed, chuckling softly.  
  
I sighed and reached for my brush. My hair was still long and very thick, but there were obviously streaks of gray that stood out from the solid black. Goku's hair was still black AND still thick, not to mention still sticking up all over the place. So was Vegeta's.   
  
I ran my brush through it before I left my vanity and curled up in the bed. Instinctively, Goku's muscular arms circled around me and he pulled me closer. I kissed his jaw line and cuddled closer as he sighed.  
  
Damn his Saiyajin blood. He still looks so youthful, and because of his consistent training, he is physically fit. Out of everyone I know, only I was the one who hasn't aged well. Years of worry, stress, and countless verbal matches with Goku has left my face looking stern. Because of childbirth, stretch-marks mar my creamy thighs, once so physically fit, now flabby with lack of practice for being dedicated to the home. My breasts were no longer plump and round, but saggy because of breast feeding my boys.   
  
Goku never complained about his wife aging and his eyes had never strayed away from me, but... when I look at him, I can't help but feel I have lived a million lifetimes while he has only lived one. It's silly to say so, while I was at home doing housework and worrying, he was away fighting battles to protect the Earth, as well as flying around space, and even died a few times. But still... I love to be youthful and beautiful for his delight again. Live my youth over, my sons are now men so I don't have to be stressed over them. I would be able to relax and have fun, maybe even train in martial arts again so I can be youthful... maybe even learn how to control my chi and learn how to fly.  
  
If only there was a way to make myself youthful again, I thought to myself as a I began to doze off, Nothing painful like surgery or anything... if only there was a fountain of youth or a genie where I can wish it a way...   
  
My eyes flew open. Wish! I could gather the Dragon Balls and wish for youth! I smiled into the darkness as I began to plan. This time, I vowed, I don't need to nag my husband for taking the boys away from their studies. The beautiful, carefree girl will live in me again.  
  



	2. Departure

Chapter Two: Departure  
  
Family! I have an announcement, I declared as we sat around the table and ate breakfast. Videl dutifully turned to me as the men went on cramming food into their mouths. I waited for a moment. When they still didn't look at me I revved up my lungs, GOKU! GOHAN! GOTEN! LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER! (yes I know I am not Goku's mother, but he acts like a third son at times instead of a father.)  
  
All three of them jumped and looked at me, blinking owlishly. Pan looked up from her booster seat, What is it,   
  
I sighed, Family, I am going to go on a vacation! I need some time away from everything and just relax!  
  
There was silence, then everyone began speaking up at once.  
  
'Kaasan, what do you mean? Gohan sputtered.  
  
'Gaashun, wat aresh youg tawkling abouth? Goten managed to say. His cheeks were stuffed with food and he looked vaguely like the hamster in one of Pan's favorite cartoons.  
  
Chshichsi, ishn't thish a bith shudden? Goku asked. See? Like father, like son.   
  
Videl touched my arm, How will we manage without you?  
  
I smiled at Videl, You can take over. And if the workload is too much, get one of the boys to help you. I glowered at the boys to see if there were any complaints. There were none. Anyway, I need some time away to relax. I never had a vacation other than our family ones and even then I still had to work. I just want to be by myself for a week or two.  
  
Where are you going, Pan asked me.  
  
I pinched her cheeks, I'm not telling!  
  
Gohan jumped, But Kaasan! How will we know if you are all right? How can we check on you?  
  
Gohan, I don't even have a set location myself. I want to travel around a bit, get out of the valley and see the different cities, I sighed. Although I will tell you that I'm going to Bulma's first and visit with her for a day or two.  
  
What are you going to use to travel?  
  
I was hoping your father wouldn't mind lending me our wonderful little cloud, I stared at Goku as he gulped and nodded. And I will be taking the capsules with me as well!  
  
When will you be leaving? asked Goten.  
  
Later today, I told him as everyone jumped again. I want to start my journey as soon as possible!  
  
Around two o'clock, I had a bag full of clothes, capsules all prepared for me and a family holding back their tears. Well, not exactly.  
  
Please be careful, Okasama, Videl said as she hugged me.  
  
Don't look so nervous child! I stroked her cheek, You are going to do just fine managing the house!  
  
Bye bye! Pan lifted her arms to me and I swung her around before setting her into her father's arms.  
  
Be a good girl, dear!  
  
'Kaasan, if you need anything, please call us, Gohan said, looking worried as he held Pan closer. I smiled and stroked the worry lines free from his forehead.  
  
Don't worry so much Gohan, you're going to end up more wrinkled than I be!  
  
Goten muttered. He hated goodbyes, when Goku had to leave to go back to heaven during the Buu disaster, he had cried for two nights straight.  
  
I hugged him fiercely and patted his cheek. Study hard, Goten. Don't give your sister-in-law too much trouble.  
  
I won't, he mumbled, look at his feet.  
  
I turned to look at my husband. He was smiling at me and pulled me close to his barrel like chest. We didn't need words to speak, him and I.  
  
Be careful, his eyes said to me.  
  
I will, I reassured him and smiled.  
  
Goku called the yellow cloud and gave it stern instructions to take good care of me as I hopped on it.  
  
To Capsule Corporation! I shouted as the cloud sped off. I turned, waving goodbye to my family, now little specks on the ground. I turned back and grinned as the wind blew my hair back. Impatiently, I shook it out of it's ponytail and gave a wild whoop of delight as we sped faster and faster to my adventure.


	3. Metamorphosis

Chapter Three: Metamorphosis  
  
Needless to say, my adventure had been a rather dull one. I had been greeted warmly by Bulma and the rest of her family, though there had been a bit of a shock for them when I mentioned that I wanted the Dragon Radar.  
  
Chichi, why on earth would you want to go hunting for the Dragon Balls again? Bulma exclaimed as we lounged around her large patio. Vegeta looked at me curiously while Trunks stopped playing catch with Bra to stare at me and was promptly whacked on the head by the bright pink baseball.  
  
I shrugged, Bit of a need for adventure, I suppose. And Goku would be pleased if I found his grandfather's four star ball you know, considering how he treasured it as a child.  
  
Bulma smiled at that, He was rather attached to it, wasn't he? I remember that day he thought my car was a monster... oh it feels so long ago now! Goku gave me the, you'll get it once you pry it out of my cold, dead hands' look when I tried to persuade him to give it to me!  
  
So you'll lend it to me, Bulma? I asked excitedly.  
  
I don't see why not, she smiled. It's in my workshop, I have to fix it and clean it up a bit but other than that, it should be done by tomorrow morning for you to take.  
  
Thank you!  
  
I was excited and ecstatic that my journey was about to begin. But there was this _look_ that Vegeta gave me that sent a shudder down my spine. Later that night, after dinner, I ran into him after going to the bathroom. He looked at me and did that nasty little smirk thing, before turning and strutting down the hallway towards Bra's playroom. It felt as if he knew the real reason I was going on this quest and it bothered me to no end. Only when I left that next morning did I feel better.  
  
But with the world at total peace with no one to stir up mischief, the quest was quite dull. The first one I found was the six star ball, which I just bought from the pawn shop where it had somehow ended up. Then, I discovered the the three star ball wedged tightly under a root of an old tree (luckily, I was still strong enough to pull it out). The four, two, and one star balls were just scattered in separate grasslands and marshes, it took a bit of hunting but nothing strenuous. The seven star ball was on the bottom of a very large lake but using the submarine capsule, I got it out rather quickly. The last one, the five star ball was the most difficult, buried deep inside a large, narrow cave.  
  
I gathered the Dragon Balls in my bag and sped off towards home. I couldn't wait to appear in front of my family again, young and beautiful. Wanting to surprise them, I let myself off a bit away from our home and waited til I knew that everyone would be soundly asleep before I summoned the dragon forth.  
  
The dragon stared at me and spoke, You who have awoken me I will grant two wishes to. Name any two wishes and they will be yours, anything that my power can grant.  
  
My eyes widened suddenly, I had forgotten that the dragon now grants two wishes. But I shrugged and said, I wish for youth, please make me youthful again, please make me look and feel like the way I was when I married.  
  
That's an easy wish to grant, the dragon laughed and he began to glow a golden light. Instantly, I felt my skin _change_ and tighten, becoming smooth and full. I touched my face, expecting to feel grooves where the wrinkles cut through my skin and became delighted when I just felt baby soft skin of my cheeks and eye lids. I pulled out a small compact from my pocket and admired myself. Have my eyes always been that large and fridged with those long, thick lashes? My lips that pouty and pink? My cheeks so rosy and smooth?  
  
The dragon's deep baritone startled me out staring at my reflection, What is your next wish? Ask, and I will grant you anything that is in my power.  
  
I bit my lip, thinking about this for a bit, then replied, I have no wish right now... could you please go back into the balls and when I think of something, I will summon you?  
  
The dragon thought this over and looked at me sternly. I will, but decide quickly. Remember, this is your last wish. With that last statement, he transferred himself back into the balls.  
  
I quickly gathered them up in my bag again and began to sprint towards my home and family. My legs felt strong and I relished in the joy of feeling the muscles in my legs contract and push as each step brought my closer to Goku.  
  
Beloved, I am coming to you!  


Blue Jeans's Note: Umm... I know I let this sit for a long time, so I apologize to my readers! Be happy, it's done! =D


	4. Rediscovery

Chapter Four: Rediscovery  
  
Skillfully, I snuck into the house my husband and I share with our sons and our oldest son's family, feeling joy that there wasn't any cracking in my bones to wake anyone up. I quickly located the door that led to my bedroom, and opened it to see Goku awake and sitting up in the bed, looking at me.  
  
Instantly, I felt his stare boring into my eyes and I felt strangely guilty, but I pushed those feelings back. The light was still off but I could make out the glimmer of his jet black hair and soft shine of his muscles as the moonlight poured in from a window.  
  
Goku said to me simply. What did you do? Why did I feel the ki of the dragon?  
  
I groped for the lights and turned them slowly, making the lights dim. I saw Goku's eyes widen momentarily as he drank in my new, youthful appearance. But instead of elation and desire I had expected to see, he only looked more sorrowful. He got out of bed and embraced me tightly, burying his face into my black hair.  
  
Oh Chichi... what have you done? Why have you done this?  
  
What do you mean?! I tried to pull myself out of his arms, but that was pretty much a futile effort considering my husband is the strongest man in the universe. Look at you! Look at our sons, and then look at me! I'm young and beautiful now, perfect for you! I can start training again and fighting! I don't have to worry or stress out about our sons anymore, or even about you anymore since the world is safe! I've always done everything I could and more for you and our children! Can't I treat myself to anything once in a while?!  
  
I know I was shouting by this time, but I didn't care. Goku kept looking at me very sadly until I started sobbing and whispered, I just wanted to be beautiful again. I know it was silly and selfish but thinking about how I wasted my youth away in the kitchen and worrying about you and our sons... it kills me! It kills me over and over! I have a second chance now... to be able to do things differently, to not be so wrinkled... And people will stop asking me if you are my son or nephew! I'm your wife and I should look it!  
  
You do look it though, Goku cupped my face in his large hands. You always looked like my wife. Even from the beginning when we got married, to now. You are so beautiful Chichi, even before you wished your wrinkles away. To be honest... I loved them. He smiled a bit bashfully at that.  
  
You did?!  
  
Yes... I never said anything cause I know you hated them... and to be honest you can get quite scary when you're angry, Goku grinned. But I loved every wrinkle on your face, everything about your body the way it is now... in fact better than when you didn't have any. It showed me everything you've done for me... worrying about me, loving me, taking care of me, giving me our children. When I was fighting, all I had to do was picture you and remember the most important reason to fight... to keep you and this world safe. Do you realize that what you do is more important than what I do? You are my rock, my support, and my constant reminder that there are more wonderful things than fighting. Without you... I wouldn't have been able to keep going, to keep fighting.  
  
Goku... I'm not worthless? I'm not just the nagging housewife?  
  
You never were.  
  
Oh Goku! I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his collarbone, sobbing with happiness.  
  
Goku held me tighter and kissed the top of my head gently. He held me until my sobs subsided and then looked me over. I looked at him and smiled, then took his hand and my bag with the Dragon Balls. The two of us walked outside and Goku lifted me into his arms and flew through the starlit sky to a large empty field. He set me down carefully as I opened my bag and summoned the dragon again.  
  
Well? Have you decided on your second wish? the dragon's voice boomed.  
  
I looked at my husband and smiled. I wish for my first wish to be canceled... but although my body would look the as it did before, I ask that I would be able to retain the same energy and strength I have in this body.  
  
That's a simple wish. It is granted. Now... farewell. The dragon disappeared in a glowing gold light and the dragon balls began to fly up, I made sure to see the four star ball and leapt into the air to catch it before it flew off. When I landed, I didn't feel any different but when I touched my face, I felt the wrinkles greeting me like an old friend. I turned and faced my husband who was smiling at me.  
  
Here you go, I handed him the four star ball.  
  
Goku looked at the ball, which had turned into a round lump of stone, then pulled me close and kissed me. Goku's kisses are magical, both soft and firm at the same time, gentle and kind, loving and affectionate... at the same time, passionate and strong. My husband, who had known nothing about physical affection when we married became a very knowledgeable man in this area. I kissed him back and felt him lift me in his arms, then felt him taking off into the sky.  


Blue Jeans's Note: Awww... isn't Goku just so sweet?


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
My sons were surprised when they same me start training all over again. Within three months, I had learned how to fly and now I'm learning how to form ki balls. I do spar with Goku at times but he is very gentle and careful with me... which later turns out to be my advantage because he has to be so aware of controlling his strength that sometimes it distracts him enough to give him a little surprise now and then... such as having his feet kicked out from under him or making him fly through the air. I see it as my revenge for the time when he slapped me on the back (something he considered to be a light slap) and sent me flying through the wall of our house, then through a tree, and then landed face first into a rock.   
  
All this time spent training with my husband made me realize many things about him, such as the fact that although he doesn't show affection publicly, he loves me and our family beyond anything, even beyond fighting which I once thought was his first love. Or that he truly is very appreciative of everything I do for him. And my most favorite thing I realized is that I can make him cower by just giving him a stern look... it's interesting to be the thing that the strongest man in the universe is afraid of.  
  
But my days are now filled with happiness, especially when I realized it was always there in the first place. After all, I have everything any wife at my age would want: a husband who finds her wrinkles to be sexy, and a wonderful loving family.

Blue Jeans's Closing Notes and Thoughts

It's done, it's done!

Don't all of you just feel bad for Chichi sometimes? Especially during the series when she's the only one left at home to wait for everyone to return to her, even though she's a wonderful martial artist herself and raised Goten to be one, even though he's a lot stronger than she is! Okay, I should explain that, see in the series, Goku was dead when Goten was born and Gohan was busy studying so he didn't train at all. So who trained Goten? Chichi did!

I have to say that she probably isn't one of my favorite characters, but you just feel bad for her situacion, especially in GT when her husband is turned into a little kid and then leaves them all at the very end. Chichi really does love her husband and I know Goku loves her, even though he's afraid of her wrath. But dangit, women who can kick butt rock! Especially if that butt belongs to the strongest man in the universe!

But thank you for reading my fic, please give me your comments and criticisms and they will most definitely be appreciated! ^.^


End file.
